digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakemon
Bakemon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. A Ghost Digimon, Bakemon is said to be a product of "Death Evolution", when a Digimon's data is incompletely deleted that results in an undead-type Digimon. They are known as the Dancing Spirits. Bakemon are usually henchman in the series and can be very easy destroyed even by lower level Digimon. Evolution Special evolution *DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Bakemon + Garurumon = Pumpkinmon *DNA Digivolution (Ultimate) - Bakemon + Wizardmon = Phantomon Abilities They are known to take the form of any human or other Digimon. Attacks *Zombie Claw (Dark Claw): Giant claws protrude from under its 'arms' and slash enemies. *Dark Charm *Ghost Chop Appearances Digimon Adventure * Lord Bakemon is voiced by Bill Timoney (US) & Quiton Yamada (Japan). Bakemon working for Myotismon are voiced by Michael Reisz/Miyata Kouki, Sonobe Keiichi (Japan), & Katashi Ishizuka (Japan) Joe and Sora, along with their partner Digimon Gomamon and Biyomon, encountered a group of people at a church in the Overdell which were really Bakemon in disguise. The Bakemon wanted to eat the two humans as part of their ceremony. When all the Bakemon merged into one large Bakemon, Biyomon and Gomamon Digivolved to Birdramon and Ikkakumon to fight him. With the help of Sora's hat, Joe beated a chant saying "Bakemon, lose your power." which weakened him. Birdramon and Ikkakumon destroyed him. Later on, another bunch of Bakemon worked for Myotismon and some followed Myotismon's minion Phantomon. They were used to guard the captured humans but were quickly defeated by the Digimon partners of the DigiDestined. Digimon 02 In the Digital World's Death Valley (Land of No Return in dub), The Digimon Emperor had control over the Bakemon with his Dark Rings. He had them take the form of Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari and their Digimon partners suspended over a Deltamon which was also under the control of the Dark Ring. The plot was to make Davis choose which one to save from Deltamon's triple appetite. When Davis offered himself, Digmon appeared with the real DigiDestined and their Digimon. Davis got mad and Armor Digivolved Veemon to Flamedramon after the Bakemon reverted to their true forms. Nefertimon, Pegasusmon and Halsemon took out the Bakemon before attacking the Control Spire. Some more were seen in the Digimon Emperor's base where a few were destroyed by Kimeramon. Some Bakemon crashed Matt's concert on Christmas Eve. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, three Bakemon were seen in New York. Digimon Frontier Some Bakemon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair. V-Tamer A Bakemon was an underling to Myotismon and posed as a Patamon. It first showed Taichi Yagami the V-Tamer Tag which he was searching for but later revealed his true form and attacked Taichi and Gabu the Gabumon. However Taichi figured out his weakness and so Gabo was able to destroy him. Digimon Next In a ruined town, a Bakemon alongside a Pagumon, 2 Numemon, and a Wormmon was seen running from a Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World 2 Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon, and can digivolve further into Phantomon. Digimon World DS Bakemon digivolves from Goburimon (Goblimon). Category:Champion Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon